Bedtime Songs
by AliceHales
Summary: After Alice and Rose find a little baby in the woods all the guys love her. after a weird night in her room they sing to her every night. but how will she take it.
1. Mocking Bird

I own nothing! i wish i did!

I will try to get the next chapter of Beating and the harp up. i am almost done typing it!

i will try to work on this one too!

Love ya!!!!

* * *

Emmett Pov

Why did all the guys love "Mocking Bird"?

Well we did have that new baby Rose and Alice found in the woods. She was the cutest little thing I have ever seen! Even Jasper likes her and can be around her.

Edward seems like he fell in love. I think he did! Well we all love her!

I remember one night when me Jasper and Edward were sitting in her room and the radio was on. We were singing the songs to her and then, for no reason "Mocking Bird" came on. We started to sing it and she loved it! So now ever night we sing a different song to her.

All the girls thought it would be bad for her but little Bella loved it so they didn't mind too much. Yah Edward named her Isabella, now her nickname is Bella. We all love the name.

Tonight we were singing "Mocking Bird" again. We all found a deeper meaning in that song than most people would. Bella's parents just left her in a hollow tree. Thank god that we are vampires with super smell or we never would have found her. I can't imagine anyone not loving her!

Now here we are. Me and Jasper sitting in the rocking chairs. Jasper holding her. It all seemed right. With no Edward here it felt a little off though, why did he pick tonight to go on a hunting trip.

"Emmett you want to start it off?" Jasper asked. Never taking his eyes off Bella.

"Sure dude." He never really liked to start off unless it was "Where's the Love"

I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now

Jasper picked up.  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier

I loved to say the rest.

Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?

Together we speak the last sentence before the song.

You got US.

Jasper hates rapping but he is kinda good at it.  
Bella I know you miss your mom

and I know you miss your dad

We always change me to we because we are all there for her.

Well were gone but were trying to give you the life that we never had  
We can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
We can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cause you're scared, We ain't there?

Unlike Jasper I am an awsome rapper! We are both good at the song though

Were all with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Were all here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it

My uncle really is crazy! I love him and see him time to time.

Emmett's uncles crazy, ain't he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
One little beautiful girl  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Were always on the move, Daddy's always on the news  
We try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that we try to do that, the more it backfires on us  
All the things growing up WE always that we had to see  
None of us don't want you to see but you see just as much as we did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your Cullen's and Hale's  
But things have gotten so confused between us all  
We don't see us ever being away form you ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
We guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Together we sang her all the love we had.  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, We told ya

Who ever had her we said there name

Jasper's here to hold ya through the night  
I know Edward's not here right now and we all know why  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But we promise momma's gon' be alright  
And if you ask us too

Alice's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
Esme give you the world  
Edward buy a diamond ring for you  
We'll sing for you  
We'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
Emmett's break that birdies neck  
Jasper'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't mess with Us

By then the beautiful little girl had fallen asleep, but she had a wonderful smile on here face!


	2. We're Your's Esme

Okay people! the song is not of my making! You need to thnkx Mizz-Emz for that!

Hope she don't mind i used her song! but I needed a new song for this one and a normal song wouldn't do!

LOVE YA!!!

Update on The Beating and The Harp: i have started to type chapter three. hope you like chapter two!!!!

* * *

4 months after the first song.

Edward Pov

Esme was getting really upset that we were using kinda bad songs to sing to my little Bella at night.

Wait! My little Bella? She's not mine, well not yet. No! I can't think like that! She'll fall for some normal human boy, not a vampire! But I can't stop the feeling that we were made for each other. I know Jasper felt it when I was around him and Bella. I loved my family more than anything, but this little baby was my world, even more so than what Rosalie is to Emmett, and Alice is to Jasper, or what Esme is to Carlisle. This little baby was my everything.

Back to topic! I make it up to Esme me Jasper and Emmett were making a song for her. We had it done but tonight we were going to sing it to her while we were singing to little Bella.

Hope she likes it.

**Jasper started off.**

'Well, she adopted 5 teenage vampires'

'She tries to keep calm, but sometimes she just can't help it'

**Emmett took over a grin on his face**

'We fight like cats and dogs, and break the furniture'

'Before she turned into a Vamp, she jumped off a huge cliff'

**My turn. Here goes nothing.**

'But nothings ever gonna stop her, try'na be the best she can'

'At keeping them under control'

**All together we sang most of the rest.**

'And loving us like her own'

'And I'

'Won't'

'Hes-'

'-I-'

'-Tate-'

'No'

'More'

'No'

'More'

'We'

'Love'

'Her'

'Loads'

'We're Yours!'

**Yet again my turn.**

Open up your mind, and see Esme'

**Emmett and Jasper together.**

'Doing her thing from day to day'

**All together!**

'Look into her heart and you'll find Love'

'Love'

'Love'

'Love.

**All together we sang the rest and we could all hear Esme crying tearless sobs for downstairs.**

Listen to our song, because we're making a point you see.'

'We're just one big family'

'And Esme says that it's our right to be Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved. So I...'

'Won't'

'Hes-'

'-I-'

'-Tate-'

'No'

'More'

'No'

'More'

'We'

'Love'

'Her'

'Loads'

'I'm Sure there's no need'

'To'

'Com-'

'-Pli-'

'-Cate.'

'Es-'

'-Me's-

'The'

'Best'

'Es-'

'-Me'

'Cull-'

'-En'

'We're Yours...'

**By then the whole family had come in the room. Alice and Rosalie looked jealous and awed. And Carlisle looked down right happy. Esme busted in the room then and came hugged all of us so tight that if we were human we would have been crushed. **

**"**So you liked it then" Emmett asked her shyly.

"Of course I did you!" she hugged us all over again.

The happiest sound in my world went off then. We all heard Bella's wonderful little laugh take over the room then. I went to pick her up and cradled her closely to my chest. I knew it! I did love my little Bella! And I would make her mine! Hopefully Alice would stop me in that attempt. She shot my a worried glance form across the room and I could she her vision in my head.

_Bella looked beautiful at 18 and it was me who was hugging her closely to me, and kissing her passionately, but I couldn't deny the fact that I could see 3 pairs of evil crimson red eyes hidden in the trees._

"Alice it will all work out." I said out loud, so then everyone was staring at me questioningly. I just shook my head at them and they all walked out of the room.

I sighed before I put my Bella back in her crib and kissed her forehead.


	3. AN SORRY

**Authors Note!!!!**

**I really need your input to my stories!**

**If you want the stories to go I need at least 20 reviews for each! **

**I have 4 reviews for bedtime stories, and 7 for the betting and the harp!**

**I need 20 for each story to post up the next chapter!**

**Come on I really want yall to hear what I have to say!!!**

**Love ya!,**

**Alice hale**

**(its my real name, no lie)**


End file.
